


Solve for X podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Theorums podfic [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right, Rudolph. Find X," Stark says, tossing his empty soup bowl down and bringing up another pseudo-screen of light, tapping rapidly on it. He slides the image over, fingers pinning it down to the table, trapping naught but air and offering it as an olive branch. Whatever darkens Stark's eyes when their gazes meet is not pity, not blame, and there are drops of onion soup in his ridiculous beard.</p>
<p>Loki slowly reaches over to tap the little X that is revealed once Stark lifts his thumb away, and says, "I found it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solve for X podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solve for X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451514) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



**Length:**  2 hours, 2 minutes, mp3 zip file [here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Solve%20For%20X.zip)  
 **Music:**   _We Are Going To Be Friends,_  The White Stripes  
  
 **Summary:**  "All right, Rudolph. Find X," Stark says, tossing his empty soup bowl down and bringing up another pseudo-screen of light, tapping rapidly on it. He slides the image over, fingers pinning it down to the table, trapping naught but air and offering it as an olive branch. Whatever darkens Stark's eyes when their gazes meet is not pity, not blame, and there are drops of onion soup in his ridiculous beard.  
  
Loki slowly reaches over to tap the little X that is revealed once Stark lifts his thumb away and says, "I found it."  
  
  
  
 **Reader's Note:**  With many apologies for taking so long--I go the cold from hell about halfway into recording. Also,[RC_McLachlan](../users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan) has graciously granted me permission to record the entire series, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
